


Just a moment's pleasure

by Grownstydia



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grownstydia/pseuds/Grownstydia
Summary: Pre season 3 one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess/gifts).



Lydia Martin has a lot of willpower, no one would ever think about trying to convince her to do something she wouldn't normally do. No one but expect Allison freaking Argent, of course Allison would be the exception, she's been turning Lydia's life upside down without even realizing it. And it's not like Allison does it on purpose, she just naturally makes Lydia want to be a better person. So don't say she has no willpower, what else is she suppose to do when Allison shows up at her doorsteps at seven in the morning with a cup of coffee and her stupid puppy eyes just to inform her that they'll be going out to a freaking theme park. To a theme park of all places! If it were the mall or the shooting cages Lydia wouldn't even think twice before agreeing, but it's a stupid theme park.

    Lydia loathes theme parks. Walking through a theme park's entrance sounds like walking through a burning house, she'd rather walk through said burning house. A theme park screams "WATCH OUT I AM DEADLY, VERY VERY DEADLY", Lydia would never get on a ride that's 200 ft high and goes 60 mph. No thank you very much she doesn't have a death wish. Getting a sunburn while waiting for a ridiculous amount of hours just for a stupid ride sounds like it belongs in Lydia's never to do list.

   As much as she hates theme parks she agrees to with Allison because she loves Allison. Plus this is one of the last chances she has to hang out with Allision before she goes to France, which is just as shitty as it sounds she doesn't know how she'll survive a whole summer without her. Again do not judge her, her ex boyfriend just  dumped her and she's still recovering from the Winter Formal attack she's allowed to be  sappy for once. And it's not like she needs someone to survive, she just sometimes needs Allison next to her. Having Allsion next to her makes her feel protected and wanted. Without another word she heads up to her room and gets ready.  
                                 _______________________________________

   When she agreed to this she did not expect Scott and Stiles to show up, she thought it would be another Lydia and Allison date. Now she knows she's definitely gonna suffer. The car ride is hell everyone's too quiet for her liking, and she hates quietness. It usually leads her to focusing on the stupid voice she sometimes hears, she works too hard to keep them at bay she does not need them to suddenly make an appearance. Once Stiles finally parks his car she wastes no time and soon she's out of the car waiting for the others to join them. Once they reach her she walks towards the gate and sways her hips from left to right along with her perfectly curled strawberry hair, hey just because she feels shitty it doesn't mean she'll be looking shitty.

   As soon as she reaches the main gate and she sees all the roller coasters she knows she fucked up, seriously what the fuck was she thinking? Her face pales and she just stands there, Allison being the shit she is starts to make fun of her.

"Oh is Lydia Martin scared of some little rides?" she says as she bumps her shoulder with Lydia's.

"Of course not, I was just admiring the view" Lydia answers back while she brushes down her skirt.

  While Lydia feels like she's gotten them off her back the three idiots obviously don't believe her because they start laughing at her facial expression, but Lydia doesn't seem to care she hasn't seem them laugh in a while so she lets them. They continue to walk as a group, but as soon as Allison sees a ride she drags Scott and leaves Lydia alone. Nope not alone she leaves with Stiles, the annoying kid who can't take a hint.

"Sooooo" his voice captures her attention and she turns around to look at him. She gets a chance to really look at him, and she decides that he's actually very cute. His hair seems longer (longer than the last time she saw it), his moles compliment his face, his eyes are soft, and he has cute nose. Maybe spending the rest of the day with him won't be so bad she thinks to herself.

   At first they don't do anything, they just sit at table and stare at the people walking by them. It's strange because this is stiles (she might not know him well but she knows he never shuts up) and he's suppose to make this mess less awkward; but he doesn't. He just sits there bouncing his foot. That's until something causes him to stand up and start speaking (thank god he did because she was fucking bored), all his attention is on her and she doesn't know how to respond to it.

He says "Get up I know a place you'll enjoy"

"Don't you mean get 'Lydia get off your cute little butt and come with me'"? She smirks at him.

  That only causes him to blush and all of a sudden he's shy again. His eye lower to the ground as he says "oh you remember that" and she just nods. She won't make fun of him again because he gets all shy and weird so she just stands up and lets him lead the way.

  He ends up taking her to a little museum not far from where they were sitting. He gets to watch her eyes light up when she sees the fossil replicas. Each time she sees something she loves she instantly starts telling him the history of him and he tries to pay attention but all he's doing is watching the spark in her eyes and just staring at her. There won't be at time when he wouldn't want to just start at her, she's so beautiful and it leaves him breathless every time he looks at her. They stay there for full hour until Stiles decides it's time to spice stuff up, they did come to a theme park after all it would be against the rules if they didn't go on any rides.

   They walk out of the museum hands brushing but not touching. Together they make their way to a rollercoaster that's approximately 150 feet tall. It's called Vertical Velocity aka the devil's ride and Lydia pales as she sees it .Holy fuck Lydia will not be getting on that thing, no thank you. There isn't a single physics law that would convince her that the devil's ride is safe.

"Yeah I'll just you know wait down here for you"

"Nope I let you get geeky in the museum, it's my turn"  
"I didn't force you to stay!"

"Oh come on it doesn't look that bad, if you close our eyes it'll feel like nothing"

"Great, it can feel like nothing while I stay here on the ground where it's safe"

"Lydiaaaa please? If you hate it I promise we won't go in any other rides"

"Fine"

  They wait in line for approximately 15 minutes before it's their turn, but once it's finally their turn Lydia starts to doubt her choice. Her heart starts to beat faster as the seconds go by, to the point where she can feel it pumping blood throughout her body, she fears that she'll pass out. Stiles sees her reaction and starts to leave the line.

"Where are you going?" Her voice makes him stop.

"Um out of the line? You look like you don't want to go and i dunno I just don't want you to do things you don't want to do"

"You're not making me do something I don't want to do. Now come on dummy we're gonna lose our spot"

   As soon as he joins her the ride attendant gives them the 'all clear' look and leads them to their seat. Once they're both buckle up Lydia starts to take deep breathes (they're not quiet breaths they're in fact very, very loud) and stiles being the paranoid shit he is, starts to panic.

"Hey you're gonna be okay just close your eyes and block everything out"

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Uh are you sure?"

"Yes! I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to"

   He takes a deep breath and takes her hand in his. As soon as Lydia feels his hands she starts to squeeze his hand, he squeezes back assuring her that he's with her.

"Three, two, one, go!" One of the ride operator screams but Lydia can barely hear it. She can't focus on anything other than how soft and rough Stiles' hand feel on hers. The ride doesn't last as long as she thought it would end, she can't help it but feel bitter at the thought of letting go of Stiles' hand. She knows it's stupid, there's no way holding someone's' hand could make someone feel as safe as she feel right now, but she still thinks holding his hands feels nice and safe.

   Once they get off the ride she notices that they're holding hands again, it's as if their hands were pulled together by an unknown force. He doesn't seem like he mids so Lydia allows herself to enjoy this moment.

   They spend the rest of the day holding hands and making fun of the people that pass by them. Stiles is actually really funny and it doesn't take much for her to be comfortable with him, she truly does enjoy her time with him.

   Two hours later Stiles turns into  grumpy little shit and won't stop complaining so Lydia decides it's time for them to eat. They sit outside in a table for two. Lydia throws a french fries at stiles every time he tries to steal her food and he starts laughing every time she misses. After they finish their food they stay there talking about everything and anything, without even realizing it they start to hold hands again. Neither of them say anything about it, they pretend like holding hands is a normal thing for them. That's until someone from school walks by them and he quickly lets go and she responds by sending him a confused look.

"People were walking by and you know you're you and I'm me. You wouldn't wanna be seen with me"

"Do you honestly think I still care about that? After being labeled as the town's nutjob I stopped caring about popularity Stiles"

"You're not a nutjob"

"Tell that to the rest of the town"

"Hey you shouldn't care what other people think of you, you're amazing and you know that"

"I don't care, but it's hard to ignore them when all the do is gossip about me. Thank you though, you really are a nice guy"

   He starts to blush and before he could answer her back,Lydia leans in and her lips are on his. Their mouths move slowly in sync, they fit perfectly as if they were two puzzle waiting to unite. One slow kiss quickly turns into a heated and passionate makeout session. Soon they're both panting and breathless, their chest hurting from the lack of oxygen.

   They're both desperate and in need of each other so without thinking twice about it, Lydia leads him back to his car. He complains a little and doesn't stop asking her where they're going, but as soon as he's able to to see his car he shuts up because he knows what's next.

   Wrong, he doesn't know what's next they don't have sex in his car, Lydia isn't feeling that reckless enough to do a one night stand with him because he's Stiles and he's so nice to her, he doesn't deserve that. So they just make out on the back seat, that is until Allison rudely interrupts them by calling Lydia. Allison tells her that they'll meet up by the car in five minutes. She doesn't want Allison to find out about the make out session, she wants to keep it for herself, so she gets off his lap and instead sits on the seat next to his.

   True to Allison's words she gets there in less than five minutes. They all file in the jeep and head home, the car ride as silent as it use to be. Everything feels normal like how it was before except that it isn't like how it was before. Now instead of staring out the window, she secretly tries to take in Stile' side profile. And instead of thinking about how shitty she feels. All she can think about is how soft his lips are and how warm he feels beneath her. The day wasn't a total disaster like she thought it would be. Maybe theme parks aren't that bad( specially if she goes with stiles; he made her day better).

   As much as she enjoyed the day, she knows that this won't happen again. If for some strange reason it happens again she knows this won't be a normal thing for them. There isn't a world where stiles and Lydia have a relationship where they spend their time with each other; a friendship with him isn't in her future. She knows that as soon as she goes home, everything will go back to normal. She'll go back to being icy queen she is and she'll pretend like it never happened. She'll pretend like the comfort she felt with him was just a temporary things because what they had was just a moment's pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist; https://soundcloud.com/user-815790486/sets/just-a-moments-pleasure
> 
> Huge thank you to Katelyn for editing this and to Jess for giving me the idea.


End file.
